Currently content creators can spend significant time and money creating original content for digital publication, only to see content scrapers pull that content from the intended destination and republish on other sites, often referred to as content farms. Even worse, these content farms will often be promoted using search engine optimization tactics which result in the content farms having higher search rankings than the location where the content creator intended to publish the content. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for technology which can allow content creators to control aspects of how their content will be viewed, such as locations from which it can be accessed and/or time periods when their content can be accessed.